


Love (The Kind You Clean Up With A Mop And Bucket)

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Smithsonian [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bath & Body Works, Bob Saget Mention, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scott Summers Mention, Shameless Smut, Smut, Various Soaps, and it basically just turns into straight-up porn, sorry not sorry i guess?, sorry this one isn't as funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's always been jealous. It's just normal. Now, though. Now he can do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love (The Kind You Clean Up With A Mop And Bucket)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, [Dragonkittin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonkittin/pseuds/Dragonkittin) commented on the last part and said, "now I feel like prompting you for Steve's side of this!", and I know that they meant they wanted to see Steve's side of the last part of this series, but instead I wrote how Steve handles his jealousy, which can be summed up in four words: "not half so well".
> 
> It's so late at night. I'm monstrous.
> 
> Title taken from "The Bad Touch" by Bloodhound Gang. What a great song.

Steve, unlike Bucky, always used to have reasons to be jealous. He was in a near-constant state of jealousy, and had long since learned to live with it. When he and Bucky were youths, and he was all scrawny and sickly and looking like a bobblehead, and Bucky was big and handsome and charismatic and proportional, all the ladies wanted a piece of Bucky. Steve also wanted a piece of him. Or all of him. Yeah, Steve wanted _all of Bucky_ and that was hard to do when you were his tiny best friend who was always getting in a fight, dying, or both.

After the serum, women would come after Steve, but they were more coming after _Captain America_ than they were Steve, for the most part. People always liked Bucky for _Bucky_. Steve kind of wanted that. Of course, he also slept with Bucky regularly by that point, so what people wanted from him didn’t matter all that much anymore.

Steve still had not quite adjusted to the dramatic role reversal in the “future” that was now their present. People wanted to date Steve all the time, and didn’t approach Bucky all that much. It frustrated Steve as much as it pleased him; Bucky was all his, no challengers, no opponents, no one he had to take out to the back alley and give the old one-two for being disrespectful. Everything was sunshine and roses.

Until, of course, it wasn’t.

Bucky was a resilient man, always had been, always would be. Once he was settling into himself, a new man who didn’t kill people everyday (or at least had stopped trying to strangle Steve at all hours), he started to shine again, just like he used to, and/or just like he always did to Steve. He cleaned up his scruffy jaw a little bit; he washed his hair and trimmed it a bit to make it healthier; his skin was much nicer; and he smiled a lot more. He actually talked to people, and all that charisma was still very much there.

Bucky was irresistible. Steve, obviously, knew that, since he, too, was unable to resist Bucky. But, once Bucky was starting to pick people up again, whether or not it was accidental, Steve felt himself slipping back into that ninety-pound body that carried over one hundred pounds worth of jealousy on its slim shoulders.

Usually, Steve was pretty good at hiding it. Nothing like Bucky when he got jealous, which usually resulted in a lot of stony silence and angry grunting and tongues down throats on national television. Bucky was never very subtle; then again, he had never had all that much practice with jealousy. Steve was a seasoned expert. He knew how to handle it when women, men, and everything in between (and outside and et cetera) flirted with Bucky. He accepted it in silence and offered a comment or two when the person was gone. Bucky usually just waved it off. Steve would nod. It would fester a little bit, but it was never a big deal.

Until now, of course.

Steve and Bucky were together. _Everyone_ knew Steve and Bucky were together. It was common knowledge, like octopi can open screw-top jar lids and the dog from _Air Bud_ was the same dog that played Comet on _Full House_ , starring Bob Saget. However, just like with those facts, some people apparently chose to just ignore the fact that they were together, and try things anyways.

Today, the two of them were at the mall with Natasha, Sam, Clint, and Bruce; the group of six was presently in a Bath & Body Works, and one of the employees was helping Bucky choose a hand lotion, because Bucky was attractive and looked lost and employees love those kinds of customers. Steve was trying to help Clint decide on a new soap that wouldn’t piss off Kate for whatever godforsaken reason, but he was watching Bucky out of the corner of his eye.

First, the employee, with her stupid long black hair and her stupid pretty brown eyes and her stupid smooth skin and her _stupid dainty little hands_ , was spreading hand lotion onto Bucky’s hands. She was going on for a little too long, though. Bucky can spread his own hand lotion, _thank you,_ Steve was intimately acquainted with that fact.

After the hand lotion, which Steve could at least deal with, she was trying some godforsaken face cream, so she was now rubbing her thumb over the left joint of Bucky’s jaw under the guise of working the cream into his skin. Steve was well aware that he was staring now, but he still jumped when Bruce touched his wrist.

“What are you looking at?” Bruce asked, looking through the display of discount body sprays. “We’re lucky you’re not Scott Summers, because we’d all be dead right now, with the look you’re giving.”

“That lady’s getting a little too handsy,” Steve explained, his tone a little short. He cleared his throat. “I just don’t want Bucky to get uncomfortable.”

“Right,” Sam replied, disbelieving. “While we’re lying like this, let’s just say Kate loves Maui Mango Mai Tai soap.”

“You don’t think she will? Mother _fucker-”_

“Relax, Barton,” Sam interrupted before turning back to Steve. “Bucky can handle himself, Rogers. Chill.”

“Yeah, alright,” Steve agreed. He abandoned Clint, who was frantically comparing the Sundrenched Vineyard soap and the Black Cherry Merlot soap while Natasha offered purposefully vague and unhelpful commentary, and started absently looking through the candles. He was pretending to examine a Spiced Pineapple Samba candle when the employee leaned up to say something _right into Bucky’s ear,_ and Steve _swears_ that he saw her tongue, and Steve dropped the candle and he had probably never moved as fast in his _life_ as he did getting to Bucky’s side just then.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Steve asked, his voice far too strained to appear casual. The woman jumped back. Bucky looked frightened for a moment before he turned to Steve.

“I did not,” Bucky replied, still staring at the woman, even as his face and body were turned in Steve’s direction.

“That’s too bad, because Natasha says Tony called and we have to go,” Steve said, raising his voice at the end, and Natasha appeared smoothly at his side, like she had never been gone.

“Doombots,” she offered, and Bucky’s brow furrowed. “You know how it is, Barnes. Get that ass in gear, we gotta go.”

Bucky opened his mouth to say something, but was already getting dragged out of the Bath & Body Works. Bruce had Clint by the elbow and Sam was pulling up the rear as they exited the mall entirely.

“Steve, I’m sorry, I didn’t know she was going to do that until she did-”

Steve whirled around, grabbing onto Bucky’s wrists and holding him there. Bucky stared right at him. Natasha shoved Clint out of the way.

“I’m sorry I reacted like that,” Steve said, voice still strained, “but you didn’t see… Bucky-”

“I’m sorry-”

Steve’s grip on Bucky’s wrists tightened, and he shoved their mouths together. Sam helpfully stood in front of them so, hopefully, no one entering the mall would see. One of Steve’s hands dropped Bucky’s wrist in order to arrange itself at the back of Bucky’s skull and hold him in place. He could feel his chest tightening in a way very different than how it used to when he had asthma, but also very similar. When he pulled away from Bucky, he let their foreheads crash together while they caught their breath.

“I love you _so much,_ ” Steve forced out, past the tightness in his chest and the overwhelming emotions that were starting to spill over. “So much, Bucky, I can’t-”

“We gotta go home,” Bucky insisted, before being entirely counter-productive and pushing their mouths together. He wrestled his other hand out of Steve’s grip so that he could more easily press their bodies together and drag Steve’s hips roughly against his. Steve exhaled sharply into Bucky’s mouth, his head dropping down to Bucky’s shoulder involuntarily.

“We’re going home,” Natasha agreed loudly, causing them to yank apart. She motioned to the minivan they had taken to get to the mall. “Get in the goddamn car. Rogers, you’re riding shotgun. Barnes, third row.”

They obeyed (as was smart), and luckily the ride was only about ten minutes. They were pulling up outside Avengers Tower before they knew it, the group of six tumbling out of the minivan and into the lobby.

“Take that elevator, you goddamn animals, I’m not going up fifty-odd floors in a five-by-five box with you two cavemen,” Sam ordered, pointing at one of the other elevators, which Steve obediently dragged Bucky to.

“Do you always do what they tell you to do?” Bucky asked in a low voice while they waited for the elevator.

“I always do what I know I should do,” Steve said, his tone half-affected with his Captain’s Voice, and Bucky straightened up a little bit involuntarily. Steve ran his thumb over the pulse point at the inside of Bucky’s wrist as the elevator door opened and Steve all but shoved him inside.

“I hate seeing other people all over you,” Steve said into Bucky’s mouth as soon as the elevator doors were shut. “I’m sorry, I just hate it so much.”

“I know, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t,” Steve warned, crowding Bucky up against the shiny metal wall of the elevator, leaning down to suck a bruise into Bucky’s neck. Bucky tipped his head to allow Steve better access as he worked, and, once the door of the elevator opened onto their floor, the two of them were out and on their way. They barely made it through the front door before Steve basically tackled Bucky onto the floor, apparently too on edge to wait anymore as he tugged off Bucky’s hoodie and the wifebeater underneath.

“I love you so much,” Steve said harshly, his mouth against Bucky’s scarred skin where the metal arm met his flesh. “ _Fuck,_ Bucky.”

“That’s the plan,” Bucky shot back, grinning cheekily at Steve, and Steve pinned him to the ground with his knees on either side of Bucky’s waist. He ground his hips down onto Bucky’s, and Bucky threw his head back, barely wincing when it knocked into the hardwood floor.

“Insubordination,” Steve forced out, and Bucky laughed breathlessly.

“Sorry, sir,” Bucky replied, and Steve leaned forward, bracing himself with one hand on the floor next to Bucky’s head, the other hand holding Bucky’s head in place so Steve could kiss him properly, hard and bruising and darkening Bucky’s lips enough that it was noticeable when Steve pulled back. Steve rearranged himself so he could drag his teeth down Bucky’s throat to his chest.

“Don’t let it happen again. Sergeant,” Steve murmured into Bucky’s skin, his hands slipping between them to tug Bucky’s belt buckle apart, then unzip his jeans and yank them down, “and we won’t have a problem.”

“Yes, sir,” Bucky growled, one hand reaching down to wind in Steve’s hair, and Steve’s head dropped down to press against Bucky’s stomach. “ _Fuck,_ Steve, what do you want to-”

“I’ll pitch,” Steve answered, and Bucky nodded, raising his hips in an effort to be helpful. Steve pulled his jeans the rest of the way off.

“You’ve got too much on,” Bucky commented in a low voice before reaching up and tearing Steve’s shirt over his head. Steve stood up for a moment, undoing his own belt before tossing it aside and tugging down his slacks. Bucky sat up, mouth hot against Steve’s thigh, and Steve finally rid them both of the last of their clothes before he shoved him back down.

“Wait here,” Steve ordered, and he used that goddamn Captain’s Voice again, and Bucky found himself nodding with no intentions of moving. Steve returned within seconds anyways, tossing a bottle of Cleanstream at Bucky.

“Open that for me, please,” Steve instructed, and Bucky did, popping the cap and squeezing some of it into Steve’s palm when Steve held out his hand. Steve smoothed it over his fingers and leaned over Bucky. “You ready?”

Bucky nodded, and Steve, for all his aggressive dominance at present, was as gentle as he always was, if not a little needier than usual, his movements a little jerky. Bucky just let him work, letting his head fall back while Steve worked Bucky open with one finger, then two, then three, until Bucky was groaning loudly and trying to grab at Steve’s wrist without knowing what he was doing. Steve held out his hand again, and Bucky mindlessly grabbed at the lube again and squeezed God only knows how much into Steve’s palm. He watched distractedly as Steve jerked himself a couple of times, coating himself with Cleanstream before lining them up.

Steve grabbed one of Bucky’s hands and held onto it tight, the other hand going to Bucky’s hip. Bucky rearranged himself, placing one of his legs over Steve’s shoulder while Steve positioned them.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded, making sure he and Steve kept eye contact as Steve entered him until he was all the way in, at which point Steve’s head dropped forward and Bucky’s fell backward while they adjusted to the sensation.

“Start moving, Steve,” Bucky instructed, his hand holding Steve’s too tightly, and Steve can obviously take orders as well as he can give them, since he began to move with as steady a rhythm as he could manage. He watched Bucky writhe under him like nothing else existed in the world, because it was like nothing else did, except for Bucky and how he was moving and the noises he was making and how incredible he was. Steve dragged him face up to Bucky’s so he could crash their mouths together, trying to loosen the knot in his chest that he got every time he looked at Bucky.

“I love you,” Steve breathed into Bucky’s mouth, and Bucky bit at Steve’s bottom lip.

“I love you more,” Bucky replied, pushing Steve’s sweaty hair back, away from his forehead, and Steve let his head fall down again, biting at Bucky’s abdominals, leaving satisfying marks that would probably heal before they finished. “Now, _move._ ”

“You fucking punk,” Steve said, in a low, smiling voice, but he moved faster, harder, more aggressively, making sure Bucky _felt_ it, and it was obvious Bucky did, his hands scrambling for purchase on Steve’s shoulders, trying to hold on to something when the hardwood turned up with nothing.

Bucky came first, like he usually did, with Steve’s big hand wrapped around him, because the super soldier serum jacked everything up to the max and so Steve took a little more effort to get off, but Steve didn’t take long after that, and he pulled out of Bucky only to collapse on top of him.

“You weigh _at least_ thirty more pounds than me,” Bucky complained into Steve’s sweat-damp hair. Steve tipped his head back so he could see Bucky’s face.

“You’re strong enough to deal with it, so stop whining.” Steve bit at Bucky’s neck again, his hips still pressed into Bucky’s out of instinct, his chest still tight from emotion. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Stevie.”

“No, Buck,” Steve said, sliding off of Bucky onto the floor and propping his head up on his elbow. Bucky, still flat on his back, turned his head to look at him. “I really love you. Like- I don’t know what to do about it, I love you so much.”

Bucky’s eyes traced Steve’s features for a moment before he pushed their mouths together for a moment. “You’re so fucking perfect, Steve, it hurts.”

Steve pressed his forehead against Bucky’s and grinned. After a moment, he said, “the lady at Bath & Body Works could never do this, I bet.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Rogers? You take a nice moment and bring up the fucking lady at Bath & Body Works-”

“Her _tongue_ was near your _ear-”_

“Your tongue has been in my _ass_ , I think you have a little bit of an advantage-”

“Fuck off, Barnes.”

“Consider it done, Captain Rogers,” Bucky replied, and Steve shoved their mouths together again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one had more sex than humor. Also sorry if the sex was bad because I've never been good at writing smut? I hope you enjoyed it anyways!
> 
> Bath & Body Works, if you read this, I'm so sorry and I love your citrus scents. I feel like I owe so many apologies after this.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
